


From beginning to end 至始至终43

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [46]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Loki - Freeform, M/M, Thor - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Relationships: Loki - Relationship, Thor - Relationship
Series: 至始至终 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367989





	From beginning to end 至始至终43

解毒剂的效果非常好，在隔日清晨Loki就已经脱离了危险，虽然体内的剧毒已解可身体造成的损伤还是不可避免，Bruce也在为接下来的治疗研究对策，他认为妥善的办法是将Loki及时带回纽约治疗，毕竟那里的医疗条件更为优良。Thor同意了这个建议，不论在任何情况下Loki的安全是放在最首位的，于是他和上面说明了情况，他们遭受了攻击，他的爱人因此差点送了命。在这种危机的状态下，上面的人也没时间去想Loki Laufeyson怎么突然出现在了这里？何况对方手里还有足够的证据证明Connor Moore是在蓄意谋划这场事件.......

“希望你们逮捕他的时候能给我个消息，这一切都是他策划好的，他想除掉我，再破坏咱们与Lizard的关系，简直是居心叵测。我现在甚至都在想......我的阿斯加德号突出了问题是不是也与他有关？”Thor顺水推舟把所有的问题都扣在了Connor Moore的身上，要不是因为想有个合理的借口陪Loki早日离开，他早就按奈不住性子想亲自动手了。

Thor安排好了一切，明日他们即将返航回家。在傍晚的时候Loki的精神好一些，现在对方还不能进食就连喝水也不行。  
“我知道你很饿，也很渴，但是Bruce说现在还不行，在忍耐一下，明天我们就可以回家了。”Thor有些心疼的用湿毛巾阴湿着Loki干燥的嘴唇，几天下来对方瘦的不成样子，原本身上就没几块肉。

“之前我在梦里....梦见我们在塞尔维亚看星星，它们离我很近，好像一伸手就能够得着。”Loki说话的声音很微弱，身体也很沉，他真的以为自己这次死定了，谁知道Thor却又把他拉了回来。

“那你够到了吗？”Thor很温柔的看着床上的人，然后小心的把手覆在对方插针的手背上，那里全是针孔还有些淤青，冰冷的让人心疼。

“我刚要够到......就被Bruce一针扎醒了。”Loki像是有些在抱怨的语气，但听话的人却一脸严肃。因为Thor知道那一针是Bruce带来的解药剂，要是Loki真得够到了星星，可能就再也回不来了。

“行了，少说话多休息，我看着你睡觉，不允许再扯东扯西的浪费体力。”

好不容易把Loki哄睡了，Thor得到了Fandral最新的消息，军方会在明日凌晨秘密逮捕Connor Moore。现在对他来说这些已无关紧要，对方的罪名中随便挑出几个来都是死罪，看来这次真的是无力回天了。

第二日一早他们就登上Mjolnir返程回纽约，幸亏了之前的营救行动Tony对飞机进行了改造，新加的医疗台和救治器械现在正好发挥了作用。可出发不到半个小时，他们就接受到了军方一个不幸的消息，Connor Moore提前逃跑了？而且不知去向。很明显有人给对方通风报信了，他们还是小瞧了Connor Moore在军方中的势力，没点本事怎么可能接Odinson的班为政府卖命。

“怎么办？留着他早晚还会搞出事情来，当时就应该我们自己动手的。”Fandral很后悔，他应该留下来亲自解决那个家伙，现在可好怕是以后逮到那家伙的机会都没有了。

“别着急，先让我看看他在哪里？”Thor不怕找不到对方，他虽然被军方取消了武器使用权，但彩虹桥还可以用。于是他启动了Mjolnir上的彩虹桥系统，并很快的找到了对方。“把这个坐标报告给上面，告诉他们我会一直帮忙跟下去的。”

Fandral把坐标报上去不到10分钟，他们就迎来了一个神秘的通讯信号。Natasha表示很可疑，但还是按照Thor的指示打开了通讯频道  
“你好，这里是Mjolnir，请问........”

“我找Odinson，没想到你就这样夹着尾巴逃走了。”  
一听到这个声音Thor就火了起来，这个让他想扒皮抽骨的Connor Moore居然敢亲自找上门来？

“你还是先担心一下自己的处境吧？就算你逃到天涯海角我也能把你挖出来。”

“这个我当然相信，毕竟之前Algrim和Malekith都栽倒在你的手里。不过我比他们聪明的一点是，我与官方还有点小交情...不瞒你说，你刚打完小报告我就收到了消息。”Connor Moore直言不讳的说出了自己的情况，显然毫不在意Thor的威胁。

“你为什么要置我于死地？你明明已经顶替了我原有的位置，也有了更大的利益。难道弄死我比这些都重要吗？”这是Thor至今也想不明白的问题，直到刚刚对方提起了Algrim和Malekith，他才有了一些不明确的猜想。

“当然重要，你的存在对于我来说就是威胁。毕竟我只是一个后补，要是哪天你又想做回老本行了，他们还是会优先考虑你而不是我。况且你居然动了Malekith，你要知道他一个人后面可是关乎到很多人的利益，你破坏了这个圈子里的体系就必须付出代价。”

和Thor想的差不多，又是一个Malekith圈子里的余党，他当年做的事情的确破坏了圈子的平衡。他招人恨不假，但是坐在顶端上的人有几个不招人眼红的“收起你的狗屁理论吧，我只知道胜者为王，败者为寇。现在就算没有Malekith的关系你也与我结下了血海深仇。我发誓，用我Odinson的名义发誓，我TMD的一定要弄死你。”

Connor Moore大笑着，然后突然提高了音调  
“好呀，我等着。别以为我现在不知道你的处境，军方已经撤销了你的武器使用权，要不刚才你在用彩虹桥系统的时候早就一炮弹炸死我了。Malekith当年的错误我不会重犯，在不是百分之百了解的情况下我是不会自寻死路的。”

“这小子太猖狂了，Thor你给我点时间，我带着人一定能追上他们。”Fandral在一旁气的直骂脏话，Thor虽然也很气但还是拦住了他的朋友，他心里知道Connor Moore所说的都是事实，就算可以开着Mjolnir追上对方又如何？对面也是重量级的军火贩子，凭他现在的势力和资源过去就等于送死。

正当Thor陷入纠结、挣扎的时刻，Loki却悄然的坐起身拔掉了身上的针管，然后晃晃悠悠的走了过来  
“Loki，你怎么下床了？”

“我没事.........”Loki拒绝了Thor的搀扶，他来到主控台前双手撑在上面稳住身体。

“你好Connor Moore，我是Loki Laufeyson，正如你所说现在的Odinson的确没有办法为我报仇，这是我们不可否认的事实。但你也应该知道有句老话叫做因果循环，就像是你以为一定能毒死Odinson，但却偏偏因为我的出现而打乱了计划。然后你又认为我中毒了就一定会死，可谁知道因为你的老大哥Malekith两年前给我投下的解毒剂，却让我又起死回生。”Loki放大了彩虹桥上Connor Moore所在的位置并锁死跟踪目标。他缓了缓气又接着说“所以连我自己也没想到，之前为了营救Odinson准备的两枚远程导弹，今天终于可以用上了.......”Loki撤下脖子上精美的蛇形吊坠，插入彩虹桥启动按钮旁的卡槽中，转动并解锁。

“大概需要多久到达目标。”Loki回头询问着Thor，武器领取对方比他更专业。

“大概10秒钟.......”

对面的Connor Moore显然被Loki的话吓傻了，毫无反应和回话。Loki的身体在极力的撑着，他没有任何犹豫的直接按下钥匙“很好，你还有10秒钟的时间可以再来谩骂我们和老天对你的不公，愿我们地狱相见。”说完话loki断掉了Connor Moore的通讯，他支撑不住的倒下但却被Thor接住，抱在怀里。

“这事你可没告诉过我。”Thor把Loki横抱起来，心想着Tony居然敢把这东西交给Loki？简直匪夷所思

“放心，是之前为了营救你军方许可安装的，只不过他们没想到启动的密锁不是你那块，而且导弹是Tony公司名下的，也许一会儿你还得和他解释一下是怎么回事......”说话间，彩虹桥的画面上显示出爆炸目标的信息和画面。

“Fandral帮我联系一下Lizard，务必请他们过去确认一下情况。”同样吸取了之前Malekith的教训，Thor选择活要见人死要见尸，以免再留下什么祸乱。

====  
Loki不会想到自己时隔这么久还会重新回到Thor的家中养伤，距离上一次塞尔维亚回来已经整整过去了将近2年的时间。小炭球的孩子们已经长大，后院里它们乐此不疲的追逐打闹着，显然对Loki的出现毫无在意，但小炭球还是会天天懒在他的怀里翻起肚皮撒娇。  
“你都是个当妈的喵了，怎么还跟个孩子似的。”Loki一副教育的口吻，但还是忍不住伸出手去揉搓那柔软的肚皮。

“就算小炭球当奶奶了，在你面前也还是个孩子。是不是.........”Thor出现在Loki的躺椅后，他为了能让对方每天充足的享受阳光，于是在后院临时搭建起一个镂空的穹顶，上面还精心的装扮着绿植和花束。Thor伸出手想去摸摸Loki怀里的小家伙，但刚伸出去手就被小炭球嫌弃般的用手打开  
“你这个没良心的小家伙，是谁天天喂你猫粮，帮你供养崽子的。要是以后我的孩子这么白眼狼我一定会伤心死的。”

“要是你的孩子像你一样固执，那你们吵起架来一定精彩极了。”

Thor的嘴角带着笑意，心想着Loki身体恢复的极好，现在都有精神开始和他斗嘴了。  
“那可未必，万一是个小公主那，温柔又贴心，爸爸的小心肝。”

Loki还真的很难想象出高大强势的Odinson开心奶孩子的情景...........“看来你上辈子一定是情债太多，所以才如此渴望有个女儿吧。”

“其实男的女的，什么属性？这一切都不重要，只要是你生的我都喜欢。”Thor殷勤的从后面抱上来，贴着Loki的脖颈轻处吻着。

“我可没说要给你生孩子，而且我最讨厌的就是小孩了。”Loki很无情但这也是事实，他的性格一向都很冷淡，特别是受不了孩子的哭闹声，那简直可以杀了他。

“你现在不喜欢，是因为那都不是你亲生的，等到你真的有了孩子后，没准能把他宠上了天。”

“不可能，除非我的孩子是只猫。”  
边说话Loki边挑逗着怀里的小碳球，心想着成天哭哭唧唧的小屁孩哪有毛茸茸的喵星人可爱。

Thor笑而不语，但心里却是一副等着看好戏的心态。他认为Loki本身并不完全了解他自己，甚至不知道自己有一颗比谁都温暖的心，对待敌人时Loki比Odinson还要无情狠辣，但对待自己喜欢的人时却又比谁都要真诚和爱护。

“我看你身体恢复的差不多了，刚好下个月是我母亲的生日，我想去拍卖会挑件像样的礼物。你知道的，我对艺术品没什么欣赏水准，陪我一起去看看怎么样？”Thor的计划制定已久，可却因为各种突发事件而一再延迟，但不知道是不是命中注定的原因，却巧合般的连时间线都对应上了。

Loki的绿眼睛突然亮了起来，他回过头盯上对方的眼睛“你准备去哪拍？”

“巴黎。”Thor尽量保持着语气的平淡和随意，让对方不会感觉到任何的刻意行为。

“这么运？貌似过一阵纽约也有一场拍卖会，为什么不去那先看看。”

“是吗？......我怎么不知道。”Thor有些慌了，他平时根本不关注这方面的事情，怎么就会如此的巧？他需要镇定不能让Loki看出任何的破绽来。“那正好，我们可以多走几个地方看看，主要我母亲总去巴黎那个，我就觉得可能是那里的东西更对她的心意。”

“也是，怎么说巴黎的规模和珍藏价值都比较高级一些，那还是去巴黎吧，估计等到那个时候我就已经痊愈了。”  
Loki终于松口答应了下来，Thor在心里窃喜着，可表情上还是要一副很平静的样子

“好的，那我得赶紧去预定2个位置。”


End file.
